1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair extension and thickening processes, sometimes also called hair infusion; and, more particularly, to an improved process for extending and thickening human hair in which a bundle of supplemental hair is preformed through the use of liquid latex and cyanoacrylate adhesive. The supplemental bundle is then bonded to the human hair through the use of a hot melt acrylic adhesive. Release of the supplemental bundle is conveniently and cleanly obtained by the use of acetone.
2. Description of Background Art
Persons with short hair, thinning hair, or those otherwise seeking to change their appearance, sometimes desire to lengthen or supplement their natural hair. Accordingly, various processes have been developed for extending and thickening the natural hair. These processes are sometimes known in the industry by the term, hair infusion.
Such processes seek to provide a longer, fuller, healthier appearance to the natural hair. Such processes, by various means, add supplemental hair to the natural hair. Examples of some such processes may be reviewed by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,761 to Meister; 5,072,745 to Cheh; 4,982,748 to Trimarchi; 4,947,877 to Meyer et al.; 4,934,387 to Megna; and, 3,295,534 to Dorkin.
Persons seeking such hair additions may spend hundreds of dollars, and invest many hours of time with a stylist, in order to achieve a longer and fuller style. Notwithstanding this investment, they may experience significant shedding of the supplemental hair within a few days following the application process. The problem is further compounded over time by the use of chemical treatments, shampoos and conditioners, blow-dryers, brushes, combs, and the like, and by swimming and sunning, all of which tend to degrade the adhesive junction between the person's natural hair and the supplemental hair. Such shedding is frustrating not only to the person undergoing the process, but also to the stylist who has invested significant time, energy, and creativity in fulfilling the needs of the client, and who has put his or her reputation at stake should the process fail to meet the expectations of the client.
Others have recognized and attempted to provide solutions to these difficulties. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,867 issued to Barrington on Apr. 28, 1992, for example, supplemental hair plugs are formed by the use of a cyanoacrylate adhesive. The tip of the plug is coated with hot melt glue and allowed to cool. The plug is then threaded, along with the person's natural hair, into a section of heat shrink tubing. Heat is then applied, which liquefies the hot melt glue, thereby joining the natural and supplemental hair. The heat further serves to shrink the tubing about the junction to compress and seal the junction.
When it is desired to remove the supplemental hair from the person's natural air, the junction is again heated. Because hot melt adhesives are used to bond the supplemental hair to the natural hair, however, the process of removing the supplemental hair may leave an undesirable, sticky residue upon the person's natural hair.
Thus, it is readily apparent that an improved hair extension and thickening process which reduces shedding, resists physical and chemical degradation, and which, further, provides for safely, easily, and cleanly removing the supplemental hair from the natural hair, is needed. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improved hair extension and thickening process that the method of the present invention is directed.
Accordingly, the several objects of the present invention are;
to provide an improved hair extension and thickening process which can be used to improve various methods of adding length or volume, or both, to natural hair or hair prostheses; PA1 to provide an improved hair extension and thickening process which will not shed for extended periods of time, even through frequent washings and active wear; PA1 to provide an improved hair extension and thickening process which provides for safely, easily, and cleanly removing the supplemental hair from the natural hair; and, PA1 to provide an improved hair extension and thickening process which saves money and time by allowing the stylist to work faster and to use fewer materials.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the process of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the drawings and to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment presented herein.